Computing systems and associated networks have greatly revolutionized our world ushering in what is now commonly called the “information age”. Cloud computing now allows many user entities to use applications offered as a service to those entities. However, when multiple users access cloud application, security is always of great concern. For instance, only authorized users should be able to have access to, and perform operations on, particular data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.